bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbring, The Detested Power!
|image = |kanji = フルブリング、忌み嫌われた力！ |romaji = Furuburingu, imikirawa reta chikara! |episodenumber = 351 |chapters = Chapter 441, Chapter 442, Chapter 471 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = The Man Who Killed A Shinigami Substitute?! Tsukishima Makes His Move |nextepisode = Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted |japair = December 6, 2011 |engair = July 13, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = Re:pray }} is the three hundred and fifty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki continues his training with Xcution, as they struggle to convince Jackie Tristan to help. Summary holding someone in a flashback.]] Jackie has a dream about her past. In the dream, she is depicted holding someone and arriving in a doorway to find two bodies lying on the floor. Then blood from the body she is holding drips onto her boots. She then wakes up and walks over to her balcony and says "That was a restless night." Ichigo is then shown at the Xcution's Headquarters. He is ready for the next step in his training. This time, Riruka Dokugamine takes out a bird cage instead of the dollhouse from last time. Ichigo resents the idea of going into the bird cage. Ichigo asks Kūgo Ginjō what the purpose of training like that would be. Ginjō then explains to Ichigo that the difference between them (the Fullbringers) and Ichigo is that the Fullbringers were born with their abilities or acquired them without noticing, and Ichigo has to obtain his Fullbring through his will and being forced to use it through training. Ginjō tells Ichigo that it's the only way to help Ichigo get his powers back. Ichigo explains to Ginjō that he doesn't have time and that training like he did last time isn't going to cut it. He says that he wants to fight one of the Fullbringers. Shūkurō Tsukishima and Moe Shishigawara are shown, and Shishigawara asks Tsukishima what he plans to do next about Ichigo. Jackie Tristan and Giriko Kutsuzawa refuse to help Ichigo. Giriko says he could die from the strain on his body, and Jackie says that she doesn't like using Fullbring in the first place and that Ichigo is being a naive fool, and she won't help someone like that and storms off. Ginjō sends Yukio Hans Vorarlberna to get Jackie back, but he declines so Ginjō sends Kutsuzawa instead. Since there is no other option, Ichigo agrees to continue with the training. Riruka then "permits" (transports) Ichigo into the bird cage. There he has to fight Mr. Pork and a chicken, referred to as "Bone-Skin" by Mr. Pork. Yasutora Sado is then shown walking down a street and has a flashback of when Orihime Inoue was cut by Tsukishima. He questions if Tsukishima's power might be to alter peoples memories. Then he figures he should go and see Uryū Ishida, but before he does that, he notices someone is following him. Back at the Xcution headquarters, Yukio asks Ginjō if he feels Sado's Reiatsu. This distracts Ichigo during his fight, and he gets held down by Bone-Skin. Ichigo has a brief flashback and thinks that Tsukishima might be the one following Sado. Ichigo demands that Ginjō lets him out of the bird cage. Later, Jackie and Kutsuzawa return to the Xcution headquarters. At the same time, Ichigo's battle reaches the time limit set by Kutsuzawa's Fullbring, "Time Tells No Lies" and Crazy Beast Mode is activated. fires an overcharged Fullbring.]] When Ichigo tries to shoot his Fullbring and it fails to do any damage to them, he comes up with the idea of charging it with more Reiatsu like he did with Getsuga Tenshō. The attack fires successfully and takes out Mr. Pork and Bone-Skin. The cage breaks and Ichigo pops out. Ichigo says he has to go to check on Sado, but before he can go, Ginjō hands him a phone. Sado is on the phone and tells Ichigo that he's alright. Ichigo stays and decides to continue his training. Riruka takes out a fish tank and "permits" Ichigo into it. Jackie Tristan turns out to be also inside. Jackie decides to start the training, activating her Fullbring, Dirty Boots and proceeds to attack Ichigo. Xcution Dictionary Mr. Pork asks Riruka if he can take some of her plushies with him. Creeped out by Mr. Pork, Riruka agrees so that she can get rid of him. He brings the plushies and gives them out to kids at a nursery school, and it is revealed that Mr. Pork's occupation is a nursery school teacher. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) Fullbring used: * (flashback) * * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * (flashback) * * Navigation Category:Episodes